Extended Human (SoT)
An Extended Human was a term given to the Human subjects of the Earth Alliance's (Atlantic Federation & Eurasian Federation) top secret research and development initiative colloquially called Project: SUPERIOR. The aim and object of the project was to create individual mobile suit pilots who were able to perform on the same level as the Coordinators without the use of genetic manipulation, thus they were still able to be called a "pure" human. The EA hoped that the Extended would be Anti-Coordinators and effective soldiers of war as they were given multiple genetic enhancements, bodily modifications and augumentations, as well as severe mental and physical conditioning in order to counteract their enemies. When Kira and his companions had learned of them, they were referred to as Pseudo-Coordinators albeit in a figurative sense. In order for the project to have their expected results, Earth Alliance Researchers required that the subjects themselves be chosen from a specific gene-pool and have the ideal mental and physical characteristics. However, in order to retrieve those specified characteristics the candidates were required to be children, who were to be trained and conditioned in absolute secrecy due to the morality and ethical problems the project itself presented. Due to the small gene pool at hand, the researchers had decided to take a gamble and take children not within the chosen gene pool, hoping that the success rate would increase. As a result more than several hundred children were taken, either abducted or were taken from orphanages. Thus, Project: SUPERIOR had officially been initiated. History Prior to the First Bloody Valentine War Conception Recruitment Training Stages Stage 1: Every prospective test subject had been augmented to a certain extent as it was expected for the basic and foremost stage. From here, they were given anabolic steroids in small constant dosages to increase muscle mass as well as cocktails that contained numerous serums and nutrients. These were all designed to increase stamina and enhance the subjects' physical prowess. In addition, the Extended were subjected to a rigorous training regime meant to put them at peak physical condition, even as children. Mentally, they were conditioned to have no fear and an fanatical loyalty (although it wasn't always the case; many were vastly independent) and extreme hatred for Coordinators. Building on their intelligence, the subjects were taught advanced military strategies and tactics, along with code of conducts, procedures, and mobile suit mechanics. Stage 2: Stage 3: Stage 4: Stage 5: Terminology *'Stage:' *'The Culling:' The Culling was the Extended Program's term for a monitered all-out battle royale between the subjects in each of their respective batches where it was determined whether or not they would move up or stay at a stage. Although the Culling was meant to be entirely non-fatal, the event does cause a fair amount of casualties among the Extended due to the severity of the injuries the Extended inflict upon each other, even with advanced regenerative medical technology meant to save their lives. TBA Ruthlessness and the belief of survival of the fittest ran amok the subjects, who believed that the weakest of them should be culled from their population. However, many of them had come to work in teams, being strongest at groups of 2-4, repudiating that belief. During the Culling, many of the subjects take the time to eliminate the weakest among themselves, citing that they were a corruption to the batch. Almost all of the subjects move on to Stage 2 afterwards. The small percentage that don't pass are often the casualties while at other times, several merely don't fit the criteria. If that were the case, if the subject does not move on to Stage 2 the next time around, they were immediately executed. List of Known Extended *'Clotho Buer' *'Orga Sabnak' *'Shani Andras' *'Sting Oakley' *'Stella Loussier' *'Auel Neider' *'Karin Kallos' *'Alice Winters' *'Vash Dominus' *'Desmond Thule' *'Howl Zell' *'Sora Akai' *'Azul Amagai' Category:Genetic Type